CPTV Channel
The CPTV Channel is Club Penguin's news source. It is based in the CPTV HQ in the Community Center. Club Penguin Studio is being made to create shows and movies. There is a list of Programs and Companies below. There are 4 presenters. This is Club Penguin's main channel for UK and USA penguins. In September 2013, the CPTV channel reached Japan and South Korea. The building was moved to Companion Island due to costing cuts in January 2013. Programs Here is a list of programs. You can add your own show if you want! CPTV News The oldest program, it has been going since CP began in 2005. There has been many news reporters out and about and in the studio. The current producer is Aunt Arctic. Weekdays and weekends: 12:00 am, 6:00 am, 8:00 am, 12:00 pm, 6:00 pm, and 10:00 pm. Blue Penguin A very old show going since February 2006. There has been 8 seasons so far. It usually has a few penguins presenting it and a pet puffle. The producer is Gary. It is mainly for children but adults can watch too. The presenters go out and about looking for interesting things, they sometimes hold contests or do daring things. It is on air live on Thursdays at 5:45 pm. It is repeated again at 11:30 am on Saturday morning. Adventures and Dares of DanielD and RodgerRodger A new show going since July 2011. There has been 1 season so far. It is about 2 friends who do adventures and dares together. They sometimes do it with their other friend Bambadee. It is rated G so it is for kids. It is on air everyday at 4:00 pm. PH's Puffle Palooza A show that began in February 2011 during the Puffle Party. Presented by PH, the show is all about puffles and usually brings in special guest puffles like Keeper of the Boiler Room, Aunt Arctic's Puffles, Yarr, Lolz, Invert, etc. It is on air on Fridays at 5:15pm. It features puffle tips, facts and every week they search for new puffles. They have yet to succeed with the exception of the time Aunt Arctic was a guest in which they discovered Lavender Girl Puffles. Captain Green's Blast To The Past Captain Green presents this show which is on Wednesdays at 10:00 am. It features Captain Green and The Ghost of the Past on Planet Time where they each look back at Club Penguin memories. It began in October 2010 and has had 1 season so far with 109 episodes. They sometimes teleport Trainman1405 up to the ship, since he owns a CP Memories website, and they look through his memories and get him to talk about certaine vents. Jjoeyxx's EPF Exclusives Jjoeyxx's own show on air on Thursdays at 5:15 pm. It features exclusive EPF information. Penguin Band's Celebrity Chat Show The Penguin Band, including El Shades, review the top things in fashion, music, celebrity, gossip, parties etc. from the past week. They also show what to expect in the week ahead. It is on Saturdays at 4pm. CP's Got Talent A show airing since May 2007. Four judges find CP's most talented act. The presenters are Jet Pack Guy and Agent King. Judges are the Director, Cadence, Franky and Rocky and CeCe*. It airs on Saturdays at 9:00 pm. Can have mild swearing/cursing on rare occasions. 1 season lasts for 3 1/2 months. Club Penguin's Funniest Home Videos A show airing since July 2013. It is similar to America's Funniest Home Videos, but with penguins and much more kid-friendly. Even so, it's still rated PG. The most popular video was where one of Gary's failed inventions exploded. Movie Night An exclusive movie is played at 7:00 pm one every 3 months. My Pet...Dinosaur? Airing since Febrary 2014, one episode per week. Walden0872 tells about his blue triceratops puffle. He find out more and more each week. (Walden0872 does actually own a blue triceratops puffle on real CP.) Waddle On! Airing since August 2013. 3 or 4 episodes of the #WaddleOn comedy sketch series are shown. Add more shows. *Rocky and CeCe change being judges every week e.g. one week it's Rocky, next week it's CeCe and so on. Presenters These are the presenters on CPTV: Aunt Arctic Appears on CPTV News. She began working when she was 27, back in 2005. She presents inbetween programs too. She is a presenter on weekdays from 12 pm till 8pm. Her puffles appear in PH's Puffle Palooza. On holidays she appears on weekdays and weekends from 4pm until 9pm. She is the creator of the Club Penguin Studio, but had it moved to Companion Island due to spending cuts. PH PH mainly does shows to do with puffles and is sometimes a guest on Captain Green's Blast To The Past and Penguin Band's Celeb Chat Show when there is puffle related subjects. She appears mainly on her very own show: PH's Puffle Palooza. She presents her show on Friday at 5:15 pm. Jet Pack Guy An agent who works here for the rest of his job. Presents CP's Got Talent and is usually the guy you need to speak to for the latest things which are cool. He appears on the PB's Celebrity Chat Show occasionally. Can help out on Blue Penguin at times. Agent King Not as well known as the others, and only started in 2012. He does any show at any occasion. Category:TV Category:United Kingdom Category:United States